1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roller mills, and in particular to an improved mill bowl lining construction for such mills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linings for the mill bowls of roller mills comprising a plurality of individual segments disposed in an annular, ring like arrangement are generally known in the art. See, for example, German patent No. 1,044,568. Generally speaking, the lining rotates with the mill bowl, and the mill rollers are pressed in a direction towards the mill bowl lining from the inside of the mill bowl. It often happens during the operation of such mills that individual segments of the mill bowl lining subject to unfavorable loading conditions are broken by the pressure exerted by the mill rollers on the material being milled. As a result of mill bowl vibration which occurs during milling, these broken segments become detached from the mill bowl lining and drop into the inside of the mill bowl. The protection provided by these segments to the mill bowl against wear is thus lost, and the entire lining becomes displaced within the mill bowl. A long shutdown of the mill, and expensive repairs are then required.